


More Than Words Can Say

by lilmaeval



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Excessively Cute Dog, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pomegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: Hiyori is missing, and Nagisa doesn’t have a clue where to find him. While on his search, he comes across a peculiar creature, one that feels suspiciously familiar.
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	More Than Words Can Say

Though patches of ethereal blue peered through the holes of the cloudy sky above, no spot of sunlight made its way through. It was as though it had disappeared, swallowed up by the heavens above. Or perhaps Nagisa only felt that way, wrapping his arms around his shivering form as he wondered just where his sun had gone.

The previous day had ended terribly. Nagisa still grimaced at the memory of it. A practice session that he thought had been going well, only for Hiyori to disappear seemingly out of nowhere. Nothing said, his departure from the room not even noticed by anyone there. From Nagisa’s experience, that usually meant that Hiyori was waiting to see how long it would take for someone to notice he’d disappeared. It was a childish thing he’d done plenty in their youth, though Nagisa couldn’t recall the last time he’d done it, especially as an adult. So responsible, so overbearing, Hiyori would insert himself into situations rather than run away. So though Nagisa knew this behavior, it unsettled him.

Nagisa felt a buzz from his phone and checked the notification from the screen. It was a message from Ibara on Wholehands, asking him how everything was going on Nagisa’s end. That morning, once they’d determined none of them had seen Hiyori and confirmed he wasn’t in his dorm room, the rest of Eden agreed to keep a low profile and search separately from one another. Ibara was in the ES surveillance room, Jun was out checking out places in town that Hiyori frequented, and Nagisa remained in the ES, hoping that Hiyori hadn’t made it too far away.

“...Nothing yet,” Nagisa spoke into his phone after hitting the speech-to-text option. Sending the message off, he looked back at the garden he had been about to enter and resolved himself to finally take a step inside. “...Hiyori-kun, please, show yourself.”

As Nagisa stepped over the well-kept shrubs and freshly cut grass, he wondered just how many messages were on Hiyori’s phone, and if he was really the kind to just ignore them. Perhaps he’d simply turned the device off, leaving himself in the dark. Or maybe Hiyori simply felt nothing at all when receiving those messages, looking at them from his lock screen and putting his phone aside again. None of those options seemed like Hiyori though. Nothing about this did. That was why Nagisa was so confused, so frustrated, and so determined. He had to know what happened to the one who brought him to life; he had to know where exactly his sun had gone.

Nagisa knelt down in the garden and scanned the area closely. Silence followed—then, a rustle. Leaves behind him shifted, catching the human’s attention and bringing him to turn his eyes back towards it. The shifting didn’t cease, only creating more concern. What was happening? There was some wind that day, but nothing that was strong enough to cause this level of rustling. His curiosity brimming, Nagisa turned on his heels and stared directly at the shifting bush. He raised his hands, preparing himself. It couldn’t be anything too dangerous, but if it were a squirrel, Nagisa had to be prepared. With bated breath, he moved forward, and as he did, he watched as the shrub’s branches parted open.

A dog. The thing that escaped the bush was a small dog with long green hair and purple eyes. It let out a high pitched yap at Nagisa before drawing closer, pressing its paws against the human’s thighs to stand up closer. Nagisa dropped his hands, studying the creature quietly before letting out a sigh.

“...You’re not Hiyori-kun,” Nagisa lamented. “...Perhaps this garden would be too small to find him anyway. Nn, maybe the greenhouse?”

Nagisa stood up and crossed the shrubs he’d walked over previously, leaving the dog inside the patch. Before he could move too far, however, he heard the rustling again, and this time he couldn’t move himself fast enough before being struck by a pair of paws on his back. When he turned his head and looked down, the dog was staring back up at him from the ground, yapping once more. Nagisa raised his brow and froze in place as he studied the animal a little more closely, tilting his head.

“...No collar,” he noted, squatting down. The animal sat down, wagging its tail. “...Are you lost? Or were you born without purpose?” The dog whimpered in response, a noise which twisted Nagisa’s heartstrings in on themselves. “...I’m sorry. I wish I could help you find a place to belong, but I’m looking for someone right now.”

Standing up once more, Nagisa’s intention to leave the animal behind should have been clear. Nevertheless, as he proceeded down the path, he couldn’t help but sense a presence behind him. Nagisa clenched his fist, pressing the fingernails into his palms, and then attempted to glance over his shoulder quickly. Nothing? How strange...That was, until he felt a tug at his pant leg. Nagisa’s brow lifted as his eyes finally connected with a menacing green floof that currently had its chompers snapped down onto the cuff of his pants.

“...Please stop that,” Nagisa requested gently. The animal refused, only snarling in response. “...If you don’t, I’m going to stop you myself.”

The animal didn’t budge, and Nagisa was forced to act. Swiftly, he grasped the small dog between his hands. It was so small, so fluffy, and so light, it was as though he was holding a cloud. The revelation was accompanied with a change in expression on the animal, the fierce glower melting into a soft gaze and open-mouthed pant.

“...Ah, I’m giving you exactly what you want, aren’t I?” Nagisa sighed, knowledge stored in his mind resurfacing a little too late for it to be useful. “...I’m paying attention to you, and that’s creating warmth between us. It’s no good though. Even if we can keep pets in our dorms, I’m not equipped to care for you for long. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to find someone else to help you.”

Before Nagisa could even think of putting the dog down, he was greeted with a terrible, terrible sight. Big beady eyes seemed to grow even wider, all the while a faint whimper could be heard escaping the creature. It shivered in his grasp, so small and fragile that it might wither away if left to fend for itself. How could he in good conscience allow that to happen? Did this animal need to suffer because of Nagisa’s own perils? The same question posed to him from two years ago came back to haunt him in the form of this dog rather than a rabbit, and he wondered if he might have realized the answer sooner had it been the same kind of creature.

“...Very well,” Nagisa relented, lowering his head. “...We can work together to find a place for you to belong, as well as where Hiyori-kun is. Mm, I don’t have a leash with me, but...”

Putting the dog on the ground, Nagisa then reached around his neck and unclasped the choker he wore around it. He presented it to the animal and proceeded to wrap it around like a collar, pinching the clasp as tight as he could. Once on, it was still a little loose, but not enough to fall off while walking normally. The dog wagged its tail excitedly, apparently pleased with its new bling.

“...Fufu, you’re easily pleased,” Nagisa noted, scratching underneath the creature’s chin. “...Or perhaps you understand how cute you are, and you use that to your advantage. Such traits are the cause of your existence, after all. Humans look after and care for animals despite their lack of metacognition, either for purposes of labor or simply because they are cute. You live in blissful ignorance of the struggles of life. Despite that, you still suffer, never understanding why or even thinking to question that existence. You are the same as Adam and Eve in the garden of Eden, unaware and unknowing. This pleasure you derive from being petted, does it truly mean anything to you? Are you truly able to experience happiness, even without knowing what ‘happiness’ really is? Yet you seem to fear loneliness the same as a human.”

The dog stared blankly up at Nagisa, no longer panting but still leaning into the pets it was receiving. Nagisa’s lips curled up slightly at the sight of the creature in its default state. So cute, how could he not look after it?

“...It only means Hiyori-kun was right,” Nagisa concluded. “...Feelings are feelings, and even if you lack the vocabulary to express them, you feel them all the same. I wonder, is that why he’s up and vanished?”

Nagisa’s fingers slipped away from the dog’s fur, and soon he was back standing on his feet again. He beckoned the dog along with a wave of his hand, and the creature followed. He monitored his pace, knowing he could very easily tire the dog out by walking too fast with how long his legs were in comparison. Thus, the two walked side by side, all the while Nagisa kept his arms at his side as he contemplated out loud to his new companion.

“...Hiyori-kun seems to understand things that are difficult for most people to know,” Nagisa continued, observing the way the wind blew through the trees above. Leaves rustled, and a memory hidden inside of them stirred. “...Often, he would try to teach me something, and I wouldn’t comprehend it, nor could I see the value in such. He would grow frustrated and leave, only to return with a renewed sense of vigor and passion. Really, he was incredibly patient with me all things considered. He took the mantle of being the one warm and loving figure I had in life, all because it was something he desired more than anything else.”

Casting a glance down at the dog, he observed that its head was tilted up towards his direction. Listening to the cadence of Nagisa’s speech rather than comprehending it, that was likely the case.

“...He was a little brother, but he wanted to be an older sibling,” Nagisa explained to the creature who could not understand him. “...He wanted something to look after, to protect with all his heart. Then we grew up, we underwent the same trials, and as we aged, the difference in months between us appeared smaller and smaller. The boy who once led my hand while we walked now stands at my side, calling himself my equal in an attempt to elevate me. I want to be able to say I uplift him the same way, but it’s hard to know if I’ve accomplished something like that for anyone. He brought me to life. When I was nothing more than a lifeless doll, he showed me the brilliance of living as a human, and the struggles mean little to me so long as we have each other, that’s what I believe.”

Nagisa’s hand placed over his heart clenched the fabric of his shirt subtly, the ache in his chest already tight enough as it was. He stopped in his tracks, the wind blowing through his hair sweeping it far to the side.

“...I often wonder, though,” Nagisa murmured, “is it enough to be his equal?”

A whimper below alerted Nagisa to the fact that the dog was now shivering up against his leg. Ah, the wind was a bit chilly, wasn’t it? Quietly, he scooped the animal up and held it in his arms. An idea dawned upon him, and he opened up one flap of the open button-up top he wore. Since it was tucked in, it created an open pocket. He sometimes used this method to store rocks on his person since the pockets sewn into his pants were often too tight. Though the animal was certainly much larger than any rock he carried by this means, it still sat comfortably upon his hip, its snout peeking out over his stomach.

“...Perhaps you and Hiyori-kun feel the same way,” Nagisa mused as he stroked the dog’s head. “...Running away from what is familiar because you understand too well what it is that you feel. Instinct guides you to chase after the necessities of life, the things that make living life pleasurable. For humans, that’s difficult. Even living with shelter and sustenance, should we receive no mental stimuli, we suffer. Not receiving the companionship we crave, we grow cold. Even the sun will hide and leave the world in the dark. It only makes sense that someone who shines so bright can experience loneliness, but of all the emotions they’ve mastered conveying, expressing that is the most difficult thing of all.”

The dog’s shivering ceased, and Nagisa soon felt a nudge against his stomach. It slowly became a nuzzle, a little whine of care escaping the being inside of Nagisa’s shirt. Once again, Nagisa couldn’t stop the smile that surfaced upon his expression, adoring the animal’s tender affection to the fullest. The only thing he could think to do was return it, starting off by offering more pets.

“...I don’t even know what kind of dog you are,” Nagisa noted. “...It might be a good idea to take a break. It’s become cold out, but I don’t think Hiyori-kun is the kind to keep himself in this kind of weather for long. I think he’s safe, wherever he is. I feel it in my heart...We’re connected in that way. I can feel that he’s not in danger.”

Changing course, Nagisa headed towards the Starmony Dorms, which wasn’t too far from where he was anyway. As he did, he held the dog a little closer, continuing to peek at the sky in hopes for a ray of blinding light.

“...It’s bad weather right now,” Nagisa stated, “but hopefully, once he comes back and he can meet you, the sun will still be out long enough for us to all play together.”

🐩

“Eh? Ran-senpai, what’s with that dog?”

“...It’s a Pomeranian,” Nagisa answered, the creature sitting in his lap turning around to face the asked.

“Ah, I know that,” Yuuta replied, a cheesy grin spreading wide across his cheeks. “But why is it here?” As he spoke, he reached out and let the dog sniff his hand before rubbing his palm over its head.

“...I was out looking for something,” Nagisa answered, “when I came across this animal. At first, I tried to let it head out on its own, but it kept following me. Eventually, I realized that it was unfair to abandon it when it was in need, no matter how difficult my own struggles were. It’s the duty of humans to look after animals, after all, just as it is an idol’s duty to look after humans and guide them towards salvation.”

“So you’re saying they were too cute to leave behind?” Yuuta smirked.

“...They are quite cute, aren’t they?” Nagisa let a fond smile form, scratching the dog’s neck. The Pom leaned into the touch, its hind leg kicking in delight.

“I’m back!” Kaoru’s voice belted from the entryway. “Eh? Hey, what’s going on here?”

“Ran-senpai adopted a stray Pomeranian,” Yuuta summarized. Kaoru sat on the last of the available beanbags on the floor, reclining on the surface with his arms behind his head.

“Oh yeah?” Kaoru watched how Nagisa placed the dog on the circular rug below, lifting his hand and watching how the dog stood on its hind legs to reach it. “Pretty clever stray, looks like. Is that your choker being used as a collar? It’s kind of fitting~ I could always get Wanko to come over and take a look at it, maybe even find out if there’s any reported missing dogs.”

“...Mm,” Nagisa’s smile faltered, his heart aching a bit. “...If there is an owner to return them to, I’ll have no choice. I hope however that I’m able to show them to Hiyori-kun before they have to go. He’s been missing since last night.”

“Woah, what?” Yuuta’s eyes bulged. “Were you looking for him when you found that dog?”

“...Yes,” Nagisa confirmed, “they interrupted my search. I don’t know where Hiyori-kun is, but I think he must be avoiding everyone. It’s difficult, but I hope when I find him, I can express to him how much I care.”

“Geeze,” Kaoru ran a hand through his hair and sat forward, “shouldn’t you go back out looking for him~? I don’t know the guy well, but it doesn’t sound normal for Tomoe-kun to be out of the limelight for that long. If you need someone to look after the dog, I wasn’t planning on heading out for the rest of the day.”

“Me neither,” Yuuta balled up his hands into fists and held them close to his chest. “We can look after it while you go looking for Tomoe-senpai. You guys are family, right? I know what it’s like to not know where your other half is—You should really go looking for him again!”

Nagisa looked between his roommates and let their words sink in. Perhaps they were right. He was certain Hiyori wasn’t in danger, but how could he know for sure until he met that amethyst gaze once again? An amethyst similar to the color of the dog’s own eyes, no less. The animal having settled itself on his lap, Nagisa lifted it to stare at the creature’s face head on before placing it on the floor.

“...Thank you two for offering,” Nagisa obliged with a curt nod. “...You’re right. I should go out there and look for Hiyori-kun until I find him. He has to be somewhere here...I believe that to be the truth.”

Nagisa lifted himself from the beanbag he sat upon and headed towards the door. He made it about three paces away before suddenly feeling a familiar tug at his ankle. Nagisa pulled away, forcing himself to not look at the creature as he walked. Then, a bark. A terrible, shrieking bark that sounded far too much like a familiar cry.

_ Nagisa-kun...Nagisa-kun! Don’t go, please, don’t leave! _

A hard chill ran down Nagisa’s spine. A memory, faint but still remembered resurfaced. Hiyori, in a fit of impatience with Nagisa’s lack of self, demanded that he leave Hiyori alone altogether. And so, Nagisa did. He obeyed his big brother who had been the one person left to look after him. Night fell, and Nagisa departed from the rear entrance to the gardens. He walked all the way to the front gate before finding his path blocked, unable to figure out how to get past it. Left with nothing else, Nagisa began to sing. Dressed in only his nightgown and carrying nothing on him, he sang with the hopes that his father would come back and guide his hand once again.

Instead, the one that took him back was Hiyori’s tears streaking down his face as he pulled Nagisa back into his arms. Their first fight had resolved itself peacefully, and their hearts only grew closer as a result. Despite that, Nagisa was alone without his beloved Hiyori. Or was he?

Nagisa looked down at the animal once again, recognizing the way it quivered and whimpered pathetically. A terribly sad animal, one that looked to Nagisa with an unforgivably pleading expression. Was it too much to assume Nagisa was its last hope? Was it the case that Nagisa couldn’t read its heart because it was just a stray? Or was there more to those incredibly familiar amethyst eyes?

“...Don’t worry, I won’t leave you.” Lifting the Pomeranian up, Nagisa pulled it close to his chest and gently stroked its fur. “...No matter what happens between us, I will always be there, and I will stand at your side when you need me. I love you, and I always have.”

Eyes shut, Nagisa continued to run his hand through the soft green fur idly. Then, he noticed that the weight in his arms was heavier. Whimpers turned into sniffles, and a pair of arms wrapped around his own form. He opened his eyes and met with amethyst once again—not a dog, but Hiyori’s. Hiyori was in his arms, looking so much like the boy who apologized to him that night long ago, with cheeks stained red from tears.

“Uuu...Nagisa-kun...” Hiyori hiccuped. “I-I was so scared. I left for such a stupid reason, and then I blacked out. Then, when I woke up, I was a dog!! The staff here kicked me out, I had to spend the whole night outside, it was awful!”

“...There, there~” Nagisa continued to pet Hiyori despite his humanoid form. “...It’s okay, we’re together now. I won’t leave you, and we’ll work through our differences like we always have.”

“Nagisa-kun...”

No more words needing to be said, the two joined in a passionate kiss that ignored any eyes that might have been peering. Or, well, eyes that  _ were _ peering but were now fully covered.

“Ah...Ahaha...Maybe you and I should head out, Yuuta-kun,” Kaoru nervously grinned. “Looks like Ran-kun and Tomoe-kun are in full-blown lovebird mode. Tomoe-kun is, uh, wearing his birthday suit.”

“Is that so?” Yuuta asked. “Didn’t look like it to me. Right before you covered up my eyes with your hands, it looked like he was at least wearing Ran-senpai’s choker.”

“Well maybe if it covered up more of his body, I could let you take a look~” Kaoru reasserted his hand position over the junior’s face.

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuuta chuckled, turning his head slightly. “Okay, if you wanna have me cover my eyes or face the wall, I’ll let you guide me out, Kaoru-senpai.”

Plan made and set in action, the two were gone with hardly an acknowledgement given from Nagisa save for half a wave. Once they were gone however, Nagisa pulled back and let his and Hiyori’s gazes meet.

“...We should let Ibara and Jun know,” Nagisa suggested.

“In a moment,” Hiyori returned, cupping Nagisa’s face in his hands and tilting his head to the side. “Nagisa-kun...You’ve really grown from when we were little, you know? You’ve grown so much, and I’ve hardly acknowledged it. I’ve been a terrible big brother to you...You took care of me today, Nagisa-kun. Thank you, truly. I love you so much, I don’t ever want to feel the way I did last night ever again. I don’t have to, though. I don’t have to fear being unloved, because the fact that I’m human again at all is because Nagisa-kun loves me. He loves me, he really does...~”

“...Of course I do,” Nagisa connected their foreheads and smirked, amused by the giddy reaction more than anything. “...Fufu, feelings are feelings, even if you can’t describe them.” 

“My Nagisa-kun,” Hiyori pressed his chest harder against Nagisa’s. “Kiss me again, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa, like the obedient boy he once was, obliged. Jun and Ibara could wait a little longer to learn about Hiyori’s fate. For now, Nagisa wanted to play a little bit longer with the miraculous being he’d found hidden amongst the flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very relaxing to write, I hope if you read this that you enjoyed it just as much!
> 
> Twt: @nagisenpai


End file.
